I'll be coming back home to you
by peacefull heart
Summary: Swept away from his family from a storm, Itachi is desperately trying to find them again. The only place he has yet to look is his family's spring migratory grounds on Akatsuki island..It's been a LONG while since his been there. With all the predators there, will a lone weasel like Itachi ever be able to see his family again? ( KisaIta AU : Kemonomimi themed )


_**Note before you start reading, you should know: **_

**Pairing is:** kisaIta

**AU****:** kemonomimi themed (Basically people with animal ears and tail, ranging from different species. Since their is different animal species in

this fic I will say animals instead of people.

**Warnings:** I suppose language and eventually yaoi. (I will give ya a heads up before a lemon scene, no worries.)

**Animal things you should know:**  
-Pup: a baby weasel  
-Eurasian water shrew: a poisonous animal that has venom in its saliva.  
-Sneak: a group of weasels. Like how one calls a horse group a herd or a lion group a pride.

**Additional info:** There is OOC-ness mainly with Itachi. However I chose his personality when Itachi was usually smiling and happy. You know, his personality before the clan massacre. Oh and there may be some spelling mistakes, but I will check back and when I find them re-write it.

**Extra:** Kuma clan is something I made up because I couldn't come up with anything for bears. Kuma literally means bear in Japanese. (Aren't I creative?)

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**I'll be coming back home to you**_

_**Chapter 1: Where are you?**_

.

.

.

It was spring.

Itachi had to get on the move again before the heavy dark clouds in the sky decided to release all the rain drops they held captive within. It has been about 3 months since he has been moving from place to place, trying to find his way back to his family. Ever since one of the local monsoons swept him out towards the sea, and away from his sneak, he hadn't heard so much as a whisper from them.

Itachi was getting worried.

He had checked everywhere on the land him and his family last resided in, but always came up with nothing. He had asked the local animals and scavenged the grasslands, even risking getting eating by predators by going out of the forest and into the opening. However no matter what he did and tried to do he always seemed to come up empty handed. It was frustratingly worrying to say the least.

There was only so many places Itachi's sneak could've gone in a storm like the one he had been in. And he had checked all those places. The only place left, the place that held the most of his doubt since the beginning of his little searching journey, was his families migratory grounds on Akatsuki island. However, no matter the doubt, Itachi was tired.

In total his journey of search and find had taken about 3 months. Three months of worries. Three months of doubts. And three months of fleeting hope. Itachi desperately wished that once he would arrive to Akatsuki island, he would find his family there. His mother with her bright smile, asking if he was alright, checking him twice over for any wounds before finally setting down his favorite meal and ushering everyone off to dinner. His little brother clinging to him, telling him how much he had missed him and asking what had happened, wanting him to read him stories. His father scolding Itachi for taking so long to return yet having his love and relief flood into his eyes when seeing him come back home.

He knew, of course, that it wasn't exactly going to play out that way. Then again when has anything in life ever played out the way you thought or wanted it to? He wasn't sure they would be there. He almost knew they weren't. But his body was aching almost as much as his heart, his hope was almost gone. This was the only thing he had left.

And so, as he stared across the narrow path of sand that acted as some sort of makeshift bridge, that attached Akatsuki island to the piece of land he spent 3 months on, he began his trek. Akatsuki island was his migratory grounds when the winters became too unbearable. Him and his family only ever visited the island every three years when the blizzards from the north were to strong to take.

After all, being an Uchiha meant being born stubborn. The more defiant to things normal animals would flip over in about a week, only added to the Uchiha families ever so large and probably still growing pride. The pride that allowed them to feel arrogant, higher then other creatures with a proud smile on their faces after they faced the icy challenge year after year. Even if that icy challenge causes you to freeze for 6 months.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Itachi glanced another time around the waters surrounding the beach-bridge. His long tail began to sway in nervous anxiety. Itachi knew he had to be careful. Akatsuki only opened up three times every year, and only for about twenty minutes when the tides were at their lowest. The other duration of the year was completely blocked off from all other islands and landscapes. At-least on the other islands and lands there was always a small peice of rock that was created to pass between. But with Akatsuki there was never any made.

Everyone just stayed away from it.

It was completely cut off from any other place. As you can see, this is why it would make such a great migratory ground for the socially awkward and socialy hating Uchihas. Not only that but that island was pretty tough and scary. There was a lot of predators on Akatsuki island. Hence one of the reasons most strayed away from it. His Father however, did not see this as a downside. It only, in his opinion, proved how courageous his sneak was and only allowed the Uchiha's to prove their strength and worth.

However, the fact of the matter was the island was cut off for a reason. That reasoning being why Itachi had to hurry up and cross the make-shift sand beam. He didn't know when the tide would pull back in. It could sweep him out and below the oceans roaring waves any minute, and no one would be able to hear his cries. He only just got on the sand-like-bridge, and one never really knew when the 'bridge' would be brought under the water again. The waves crashing down, swallowing up the sand within. Itachi didn't bother staying to count the minutes. He just ran out as soon as he saw the waves shallow and the bright grainy crystals that acted as some sort of bridge trailing towards the island.

Itachi didn't bother checking his surroundings just headed straight out. After all he wasn't sure when the waves had retreated, so it could be any time the water would fill back in. He of course was also careful as he walked. Placing one foot after another on the soft sand. He didn't really want to end up falling into the waves and ending up as some aquatic animals food.

The sand began to slip between his bare toes, and a small smile came across his petal pink lips. It felt nice. It had been a long while since Itachi visited an island. Much less Akatsuki island. He now remembered one of the reasons why he loved visiting the island so much. He loved the feel of the slender black tail, however, began to twitch slightly back and fourth in anxiety whenever the waves would crash rather loudly against the rocks of the land behind him.

_'Easy Itachi. Calm down. The sand is still rather damp so it must not have been long ago since the waves parted...Just one step at a time'_ Itachi soothed himself. Breathing in deeply before walking a little faster.

It was a little difficult walking on the narrowed path with some objects from the sea in the way but Itachi managed. The island began to loom closer after each step he took. He was firmly concentrated on getting across, he did not stop walking and he found that with each step he took his fear began to subside. He stopped only when a long brown stick stood in his way. About to pick up the stick that was in his way to remove it, Itachi failed to notice the looming alligators behind him, until a shrill voice reached his small black ears. "Help!"

He gulped loudly, his ears flattened on his head and his slender tail hid home between his legs. He ever so slowly turned around to see a couple of alligators surrounding a silver haired shrew. "Ya' fucking idiot! We told you to shut your damn mouth! Now ya' ruined our chances of roasting up a nice 'ol rodent stew." The alligator snapped angrily in a slightly accented voice from living beside the sea. The alligator retracted his hand and struck the back of the shrews head, hard. The shrews glasses falling off his face as the gators long green tail swooshed angrily behind him.

Itachi watched as the silver haired shrew drew in on himself but his face was still set in defiance. Itachi felt sudden admiration for the small creature. And decided to help. "Oi!"

The trio turned to him. One with a silent plea in his eye and the other two in firm annoyance and sheer hunger they did not bother to hide. Itachi thought that the hunger was not only literally for his flesh but also metaphorically. "I wouldn't eat that shrew if I were you."

"Oh an' why not? Ya' gonna stop us, little pup?" The larger of the two growled out in amusement.

Itachi merely smirked at his comment. "I would. But there is probably not much I could do myself. I meant that, that shrew isn't any normal shrew" His smirk only grew as the alligators narrowed their eyes at Itachi in confused anger.

"What do ya' mean?" The smaller one snapped impatiently. Sadly he didn't have much time to reply as sharp incisors bit into his arm. With a gut wrenching shriek the gator jumped back. This was all the distraction Itachi needed. He grabbed the stick in front of him and ran after the larger gator when he turned in surprise at his companions screams. Itachi brought the stick back, only to swing the branch back forward again, striking the gator hard on his temples. The gator groaned loudly, his knees collapsing beneath him. He fell to the ground with a thump, knocked unconscious .

The smaller gator collapsed to the ground, the shrew jumping back just as the toxins began to work into the gators system, leaving him paralyzed. The shrews toxin would be able to kill smaller species of animals, however with a large animal such as a gator, it would only paralyze it. The duo looked at each other with a quick smile before it was wiped right off their faces.

The tide was coming in.

"Grab my hand!" Itachi shouted over the crashing waves. The shrew picked up his glasses, quickly putting them on his face, before gripping Itachi's hand and running with him down the rapidly fading make-shift bridge.

"Names Kabuto!" The shrew shouted with a smile,over the watery death trap that was inches away from their tails.

"I don't think," Itachi huffed with slight amusement "that this is the right time to be giving introductions! However, mine is Itachi."

The shrew laughed loudly, his short silver hair bouncing whenever they stumbled on shells and rocks. "Well, gotta start somewhere, mate!" The shrew retorted with a grin. "Besides, I think this is a pretty good way to leave an impression on someone."

Itachi snorted "Now, there I have to agree with you!" he said, jumping onto the edge of island, pulling Kabuto forward, just as the waves slammed down onto the remainder of the sandy path.

"Phew, that was a lil' close for my tastes." The shrew said, brushing off grains of sand from his pants. "Thanks for saving me mate, I owe ya big time!" Kabuto said with a smile.

Itachi shook his head, with a small smile of his own. "No it's quite alright. I just did what any animal should do."

Kabuto cocked his head to the side in an inquisitive matter. "You aren't from here, are ya?"

"No," Itachi began, confusion in his voice "I am not. Why ask?"

Kabuto gave a small laugh, walking away from Itachi. "Well Itachi, around here we don't really do the whole 'good Samaritan' thing." he said, stopping just at the start of the forest.

"It's more like 'dog eat dog' out here. But I like you, and you did after all save my life. So if you need anything from me, just visit the tunnels around the northern cave." he said with one last smirk. "Oh and never go towards the eastern cave. The Kuma clan live around there and don't take too kindly to well...anyone" and with a wink, he left.

Watching as the shrew fled from his line of sight, Itachi decided to get a good view of the island. It was very large and practically covered in trees. _'I will start from the forests. I don't really want to be caught by other predators..'_ he thought, remembering the alligators that were now probably unconscious at the bottom of the sea.

"Well, lets begin with the southern end." Itachi said to himself making his way to the woods. He pulled the plants away from his face, and ducked below a few brushes to come out into a beautiful and lush filled paradise. It was full and looked as if not even a single being touched any of the plants and trees. It was nice from the usual row of houses Itachi was use to when traveling through the fire country.

He stared with his big, doe like eyes, taking in the beauty. So many sounds and voices were heard through the abundant of species that littered in the timberland. It was like a rhythmic hum. It was peaceful and relaxing. Itachi felt a small smile play at his lips. This was definitely the other reason why he loved this island. He remembered more of it now. Him playing hide and go seek with Sasuke through the woods when they were younger. He truly loved the wilderness.

But something then changed. Drastically. And very fast. All the noises ceased in an instant. The sudden rush of silence had Itachi's ears glued to his skull, as a shadow loomed over his form. _'I just know there is something behind me...'_ he thought to himself and slowly turned around to meet the sight of a very angry and still slightly paralyzed alligator.

The gator flashed Itachi a sharp grin, that should anything but happiness. It was more of a death promise. You could tell by the way he stared. It was practically written in the gators eyes. "Sure is nice to see ya again, rodent. never thought you would even make the first few steps on the island. Its pretty dangerous here.." the gator said with a sneer.

Despite the fear Itachi felt, he was never one to allow himself to be intimidated. He stared blankly at the gator, before producing a small grin of his own. "So I've heard. But to be honest, I didn't think you would make it on the beach either."

When the gator advanced, Itachi knew he probably snapped the last bit of control the beast had on his anger. So he thought it would be a rather splendid idea to get the fuck out of there.

"Come back here, ya little runt! I'm gonna tear your bones into tooth picks!" The gator screeched, breaking and thrashing branches and plants away from his path. He was the equivalent to a raging bull. While poor little Itachi was struggling to fit his lean body under and over the many logs, fallen trees, and rocks that littered his path.

_'Damn, damn, damn ,damn! Where do I- the cave!'_ Itachi thanked his quick thinking, and good eyesight, spotting the rather small cave and pounced down the hill where it resided, the gator fast on his heels.

"You can't hide from me, boy!" the angry beast shouted, crushing rocks under his feet while he stormed through the cave after Itachi.

Seeing the light at the end of the cave was heaven to Itachi. He saw large and tall willow tree's up ahead. If he outran the gator long enough to make it to them, he would be safe. Well for the time being anyway...he didn't exactly know what to expect from this island anymore. Sure as hell wasn't the whole family reunion thing he thought up before, that was for sure. He knew, of course, that it would've played differently than what he had thought, but this was just ridiculous!

He dove forward just as the gator snapped his jaws right where Itachi's tail had been. Itachi tumbled out of the cave and into the sunlight, right over a rather moderate sized pool of water. Panting heavily, Itachi scrambled up the tree, despite the now prominent pain on his now lightly skinned legs. He did not allow himself a chance to breath until he got at least a good ten feet in the air. He gripped the large branch he rested on with his claws, and let out a long, starved, gasp for air. His attention was directed back to the cave as the gator came roaring out. It seems he fell when on the ground too, when Itachi dove out.

Part of the gators tanned stomach was skinned and his short, dirty blonde hair had more brown in it from the dirt. He must of face planted. Itachi would've laughed if he wasn't facing said violent and very angry gator at the moment. He didn't really want to provoke it more then he already did. Who knows what it will do. In that much of an enraged state he might just try and climb the tree. With his claws it would be very possible. After all, the only animal part about them were their ears (if the species had it) and tails. He could do things actual animals could not.

"Get down here or I-" Suddenly the gator stopped. Checked the surroundings, sniffing the air and his eyes went wide. Itachi knew that couldn't be good, and nearly groaned. Everything on this island was trying to eat things!

The gator looked towards the pool of water and yelped when a few bubbles started to float from below the waters surface. The gator turned on his heels and ran away.

Itachi didn't know what to do. He didn't sense or smell any danger. Actually the place seemed deserted. He knew as well that It would definitely be hard to find this cave. Itachi was lucky with his good eyesight. The cave was completely draped in moss and grass. It was small too. He would of never found it if not for the sudden adrenaline rush that sharpened his senses.

So the fact of the matter is _why_ did the gator run? Then again maybe Itachi didn't want to find out. Instead he just sighed, glancing at the setting sun, and curled in on himself into a tail curved around his body much like a cat would, and ended at his face, covering his neck and mouth to keep warm. He didn't sense any danger and if danger would come his sharp, gifted (thank God) senses would alert him if any did come his way.

He decided that for now he would rest. He needed to keep up his energy and strength if he was going to be staying here for a while. He didn't care if it was dangerous he wanted to find his family.

With the happy thoughts of his family in mind, Itachi drifted into a light slumber. Completely unaware of the sharp golden, predatory eyes, glaring at him from the water below.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Guess who's starting a story? I am! Hope you will like it. Gonna be writing more when I get the time. This is just a little teaser/preview thing. I will write more in my other chapters. Anyways, Kabuto is not gonna be in the story much at all. This and one other scene are the only part he will be in. But I am sure you will understand why I even bothered to put Kabuto in this story later on. That being said...**_

_**Thanks for reading, have a great day.**_


End file.
